Franklin Richards
Franklin Benjamin Richards is a mutant. Relationships *John Richards (great-grandfather) *Ted Richards (great-uncle, deceased) *Marygay Jewel Dinkins (great-aunt) *Nathaniel Richards (paternal grandfather) *Evelyn Richards (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Franklin Storm (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Mary Storm (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Reed Richards (father) *Susan Storm (mother) *Valeria Richards (sister) *Bones (maternal first cousin once removed) *Jonathan Storm (maternal uncle) *Tara Richards (paternal aunt) *Kristoff Vernard (alleged paternal uncle) *Benjamin Grimm (godfather) *Alicia Masters (godmother) Powers and Abilities Powers Franklin has been stated to be an Omega-level mutant. The Celestials have described him as being "beyond Omega classification". He is also known as an Alpha-level mutant and was stated to be among the most powerful mutants on Earth, sometimes the most powerful. His power set is considered by Reed as a high-threat level. Mentifery: Franklin has the ability to manipulate reality on a pocket universal scale with his imagination and thoughts. After regaining his powers from a temporary loss, the first thing Franklin did with his powers was create another pocket universe. He was stated to be a Universal Shaper by the Celestials. Molecular and energy manipulation: He has the ability to manipulate and emit energy, as well as re-arrange and manipulate molecules. Under the guidance of his older self, he once stabilized a sun. He even once turned the assault of hostile Celestials into harmless flowers. *''Energy constructs:'' Franklin can create anything he sees in his mind. He uses this ability to make anything he can imagine and manipulate it as he sees fit. He can channel this energy offensively to create weapons or blast energy, as well as defensively to create shields to protect others or himself. *''Bio-blasts:'' He has the ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which he generates from his body's extrasensory potential. These are powerful enough to temporarily destroy the demon lord Mephisto within his own realm. Chronokinesis: Franklin was able to travel to the past to meet his past self. Telepathy: He has demonstrated a wide array of psionic powers. Even as a child, he displayed a remarkable resistance to a psionic Celestial assault. Telekinesis: He possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and energy to some extent. *''Telekinetic flight:'' He can fly by telekinetically levitating himself. Precognitive dreams: Franklin has precognitive abilities which manifest themselves in his dreams, enabling him to envision possible future events. Although there are countless possible futures, Franklin foresees the most probable future path and, therefore, his predictions are usually correct. He seemingly cannot foresee events more than a few days into the future. His precognitive power developed to the point at which he could see images of future events while conscious. Dream self-projection: He has the ability to place himself in a trance-like state while remaining fully conscious. While he is in this trance, he can project an intangible, ghost-like image of himself to another location, through which he can see and hear what goes on. What Franklin as called the "dreams" he has while in this state are not truly dreams, but his conscious awareness of the environment into which he has projected his "dream self". Fundamental forces manipulation: Franklin has displayed the ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces of the universe on a potentially cosmic scale. Superhuman durability: Even as a child, Franklin has displayed a remarkable resistance to damage. Even though he was knocked unconscious, he managed to survive a direct Celestial assault with minimal damage. Category:Mutants